I Wanna Hold Your Hand
by Patricia Duckwell
Summary: this is a song fic about Seiya and Usagi read and find out what happens


I Wanna Hold Your Hand 

I Wanna Hold Your Hand 

Disclaimer: hey peeps it's me again and i have a song fic this time the song belongs to the Beatles and the sailor moon char. Belong to their owners so don't sue me b/c i would never steal anything from you guy your just too cool for me ~ Patricia ~

Seiya looked at Usagi he thought to him self "how could Mamoru leave behind such a pretty girl" he hadn't realized that he had just fallen in love with Usagi/sailor moon all he knew was he just had to keep seeing her and every time he did there was a strange feeling coming over him. 

_Oh yeh, I'll tell you something,_

I think you'll understand,

when I say that something,

Seiya realizes that he has truly fallen in love with this girl and couldn't understand why she wouldn't give him a chance just because Mamoru overseas he didn't care that he left "his one and only" behind i wanna be by her side forever if I could just touch her I would be happy.

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

Seiya gets an idea he says to himself "if I can just get her alone with me and I can show her how nice and better I am then Mamoru maybe she would change her mind about him and I could win her over and I could hold her hand just be by her side that's all I want" 

_Oh please, say to me _

you'll let me be you man,

and please, say to me 

So Seiya asks her to go out and send the day with him and she does and the go to places and all the time there together all he can think about is how happy he is with her and can't believe how happy she makes him he looks at he can't believe that he made that smile on her face.

_You'll let me hold your hand, _

now let me hold your hand, 

I wanna hold your hand.

at the end of the "date" he gives her the small teddy bear he won in hope that she win be reminded of his love for her and that it shows that his gift came from the heart he wanted to get it for her and he did but wasn't going to let her know until the end as a surprised to her and it did surprise her

_And when I touch you I feel happy inside _

It's such a feeling 

That my love I can't hide,

I can't hide, I can't hide

Seiya gets home and looks around the others aren't home yet he walk to his room quietly and sits on his bed and looks at a picture of Usagi and thinks to himself "did I make a difference on what she thinks of me she probably is still waiting to hear from that guy man where did I go wrong I tried I wish she liked me."

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

Seiya looks out his window and sees a star and says "start light star bright first start i see to night i will i may and I wish I might have this wish tonight.........I wish Usagi would like me." he turns around and looks around and thinks " what am I doing wishing will never get me her I gotta stop wish and do something." 

__

And when I touch you I feel happy inside 

It's such a feeling

That my love I can't hide, 

I can' hide, I can't hide, 

Seiya decides that tomorrow will be the day now only if he knew how to go about it would he ask her to go out with him on the phone, in person or in a note he decided in a note would be the best way he got to work on it right away it took him 6 hours to write it but it was done now all he had to do was give it to her.

__

Yeh, you got that something,

I think you'll understand,

When I feel that something, 

the next day he got up really early and walked to Usagi's house he saw her outside waiting for some one he walked up to he and gave her the letter and said "please read this and think about it with all your heart and mind and soul because i wrote it with all my heart, soul and mind." he then walked away

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

she opened it and read it said "_to my dearest Usagi I have thought about this for a long time and i have realized I have fallen in love with you I_ _don't think I could go on with out you and i know you still like Mamoru. But I could be so much more to you and I would be there by your side forever that where i wanna be I wouldn't be happier any were else if you can't say that you love me or wanna be my girlfriend then i will understand that too but please think about it who do you love more who makes you happier who do you feel that Cretan feeling with and I pray that then guy who makes you happier and you love more is me good bye my dearest Usagi_

Seiya" 


End file.
